


Trying to find a higher low.

by TalkLess



Series: A Higher Low [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety Jeremy, AroAce Christine, But theyre a secret, Christine is a theatre nerd, He buys weed socks, I lied again jerm is still bi but hes michaelsexual, I lied it was for a joke, Jeremy and Christine are friends, Jeremy doesnt want to be popular, Jeremy is a book nerd in this because fuck u, Just 1 joke, M/M, Michael is still a video game nerd but he's cool still, Michael just pretends to be a stoner to seem cool, Mr Heere's A+ Parenting, Normally i write jerm bi BUT IT WAS FOR THE PLOT OK, Reverse Pining AU, Secret weed socks™, Squip is a jerk, Weed socks aren't cool kids, a lot of bad stuff, he does his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLess/pseuds/TalkLess
Summary: (Formerly "I've been upside down (and I don't wanna be the right way 'round.)")Christine Canigula had been Jeremy Heere's best friend since they were seven, and some older kid had made fun of him because reading wasn't cool. Christine was ready to fight on Jeremy's behalf back then, and she would be ready to fight on his behalf right now. She'd always been able to use her words, and if it came to it, she could throw a mean punch, but what can she do when Jeremy's tormentor is coming from his own head? She feels powerless to stop it by herself.Enter Michael Mell, cool(ish) kid, Jeremy's long time crush, and secret purchaser of weed socks.





	1. Hey, you with the wide eyes (Don't lose your courage)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will try to be once a week but we'll see. I'm v busy because I go to a fancy ass smart ass school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine thinks maybe this Michael kid isn't too bad.  
> Or, alternatively: i was having way too much fun with brooke im sorry i just???? Love her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: just?? writing sorry (please give me criticism)

Christine Canigula was excited, to say the least. The sign up sheet for the school play was posted this morning, and she was fully prepared to sign her name. Normally, she would do it immediately, but today, she was on a mission. A mission to do what? Get her best friend to sign up with her. Jeremy Heere was by no means an outgoing person, and it may take some convincing, but Jeremy loved watching her perform, so she was adamant he perform too, even if he was only a background character.

But he was far too good to be an extra, and she knew it. She and him had practiced lines together for nearly every play she had ever been in, and Jeremy was amazing. He put in more effort into memorizing his lines than anyone who was in the actual play, and he was such a convincing actor he could give Christine herself a run for her money. Not that she would mind, of course, she'd love to see him be confident enough to do something like that, but with his anxiety, being a background character would be all he could handle.

She decided to bring it up at lunch, while Jeremy was busy staring at Michael Mell. Cooler than both of them, but not the coolest guy. Cute enough, but not the hottest guy. Nice, but not the nicest guy. And he was a stoner. But he made Jeremy happy, so she would indulge him while he talked about him, but not without crossed arms and eyes facing the celing. 

"Hey, Jer?" She said, snapping him out of whatever he was thinking about at the time. Most likely a certain Michael Mell.

"Whats up, Chris?" He asked, looking slightly concerned. They never really talked during lunch, they saved it until they went home, so they could talk freely without being harassed. That, and Jeremy liked using lunch period as an opportunity to stare at Micheal. 

"You see,  _dearest_ Jerry," She began in a too-syrupy voice, using the nickname she only used if she wanted him to do something she knew he wouldn't like. "I was _hoping_ that this year, you might join me in signing up for the play."

"Chris, you _know_  I can't." He reminded her, sounding almost regretful.

"Jerry, please, you don't even have to be part of the main cast, you can even be an extra, you might not even have any lines! Just _try_  Jerry!" She begged. Jeremy looked defeated.

"Okay," He sighed, "But only if you promise never to call me Jerry again." She giggled, this was going to be the greatest play ever.

"You drive a hard bargain, Jeremiah." He groaned. "Okay, I'll stop with the names. Lets go sign up!" She exclaimed, dragging Jeremy out of his seat. The sign up sheet was posted at the very front of the cafeteria, and Christine could practically FEEL Jeremy's anxiety building. Christine took a pencil and signed her name with confidence and ease. Just like every other year.

But then, unlike the previous years, she turned around and handed Jeremy (who's entire face was red) the pencil. She gave him a thumbs up, and he smiled and with a sudden surge of confidence, signed his own name. Christine felt so proud of him, but then...

"GAY!" Taunted Jamie Rodriguez, linebacker and #1 stereotypical high school homophobe. Everyone started giggling, and Jeremy looked down at his shoes. He looked like he wanted to disappear, and Christine felt her anger rise.

"Hey!" She yelled, but she wasn't alone in her outrage. Everyone gasped, and Jeremy looked up. Somebody was now ranting about equal rights, and reprimanding Jamie for being so closed minded. And that someone was named Michael Mell. Jeremy was looking at him, awestruck. When Michael was done, Jamie decided to speak up again.

"What? Are you gay too?" This time, nobody was amused. Either Michael's speech was so powerful, or people had always thought that, but were too afraid to speak up. Probably the latter.  Chloe Valentine, surprisingly, was the first to say anything.

"Yeah. I like gay people." She mumbled, and Christine thought this was a momentus occasion. It was probably the first time Chloe Valentine had ever sounded unsure. Unsurprisingly, Brooke spoke up next.

"I agree, why should we judge them for something they cant control? Its not like it affects you in anyway, anyways." Brooke declared, sounding, for once, more confident than Chloe. The rest of the cafeteria followed suite, stasting their opinions on the matter in loud disarray. Jeremy just stared at Michael, and Christine thought maybe Michael wasn't such a bad kid after all.

Michael Mell smiled and winked at Jeremy before sitting down, and that was what Christine realized she was in for another three hour rant about Michael. This time, though, she might not roll her eyes, or tell Jeremy that Michael was bad for him. This time she might tolerate it. Jeremy looked down again, this time blushing for a different reason, and Christine dragged them back to their seats. 

Sooner than Christine expected, Jeremy had to go to math. Christine had a free period, which means she could do her work in the cafeteria, because the school was vastly underfunded and had no library or extra classrooms. Everyone who wasn't previously in the lunch room was taking their sweet time, and honestly? Most of them probably wouldn't show up. But as of now, there were only three people left in the lunch room. Christine, Chloe Valentine, and... Michael Mell. Huh.

Christine got up, and walked over to Michael. He was slumped against a wall with his headphones over his ears, listening to music so loudly the Christine could hear it. And was that..... Bob Marley? _Whatever,_  she thought, she had something to say to him, and his weird ass music was not going to stop her or slow her down in any way. 

She slammed her hands down on the table. He, somehow hearing that over his insanely loud music (and honestly he was going to damage his ears if he kept doing that and Christine did not want to be dragged to the asl lessons Jeremy would inevitably sign them up for if Michael ever became deaf.), looked up in shock, and when he saw who it was the slight irritation that had accompanied his shock dissipated and turn into something like, intimidation? And sure, Christine knew she could be a little bit scary, but goddamn if that didn't feel at least a little satisfying.

"Hey, Christine, uh, whats up?" He gulped, her dislike of him wasn't exactly a secret to him either. She smiled, albeit a bit menacingly.

"Thank you." And the shock was multiplied ten fold. 

"Uh, what?" He questioned.

"For what you did. That was really cool of you to say."

"Oh. Well, uh, its just not cool, you know? When people say that shit. It's like making fun of someone because of a mental illness. Not cool,

"Okay. That's good, I guess. I still dislike you though."

 "Ok?" He complied, still confused.

"Good. Now, is that Bob Marley I hear?" Michael blushed and clutched at his headphones.

"Uh, maybe."

* * *

Jeremy was freaking out, Michael Mell, _the Michael Mell_ , had just stood up for him. And the n he winked! Jeremy was pretty sure that one moment made up for the seven panic attacks that would come from being in a play. A _musical,_ for that matter. He was sitting in AP math, the one class he didn't have with either Christine or Michael, and with no one to stare at or talk to, he was considerably bored.

But, on the bright side (or not-so-bright side), he sat net to Jenna Roland and Brooke Lohst, so he was entertained (slash annoyed) by their nearly constant chatter. Today they were having a positively _riveting_ conversation about how Megan Wilson was going on some new fad diet. Honestly, he didn't particularly care. He doodled in his open notebook and waited for class to be over.

Once class was over, Jenna (and everyone else) practically ran to the door. Brooke normally did the same, but for some reason she was hanging back. Jeremy wondered why for a split second, but continued packing his binders and notebooks into his backpack without giving her a second thought. So he was surprised when he felt her slender hand grip his arm to stop him from leaving. He was even more surprised when she began talking to him.

"Hey, uh, Jerry, right?"

"Uh, Jeremy."

"Same difference. I just wanted to say that was pretty cool, at lunch." More suprises. 

"I didn't say anything. At all, actually?"

"No, what Michael did was cool as well. I just think, it was cool how you did that, in front of everyone even though you must've known they would make fun of you and you wouldn't have known Michael would do simething like that, right?" She was rambling at this point, clearly trying to be nice to him and oh god, why did he have to blow off her compliment? He was getting panicky, but so was she so he decided to speak up.

"Thanks, but you were really awesome too. You could've just let it be but you didn't and that was really nice. Thanks." He stuttered, trying hard not too embarss himself _too_  much. She smiled at him, and okay, so maybe he didn't fuck this up. 

"Thanks, Jerry." She winked. "And for the record I'm not," She made a strange gesture, that was supposed to imply heterosexual somehow, "Either." He laughed a little to himelf.

"Our evil plan to take over the school with the gay agenda is working, then?" She giggled a little and nodded sarcastically. "But, uh, if you don't mind me asking-" She cut him off, not impolitely.

"Gay."

"Me too. Christine is aroace."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I really gotta go, uh-" She grabbed her orange glitter gel pen from her bag and wrote her name in sloppy cursive on his arm. "Text me, please." She ran out, leaving him confused and slightly embarrassed. 

"Oh, okay." He said to an empty classroom. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was rich who said gay but I needed someone to be genuinely homophobic and rich is totally bi. Also yes, the title and chapter name is a reference to oh wonder because oh wonder is the shit. Ill make a conscious effort to make all of the chapter names oh wonder lyrics Lmao.


	2. You can't find paradise on the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich Goranski has made some questionable desicions before, but hes never regretted one quite like this.  
> Or, Alternatively; i love rich Goranski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fuckjng love rich goranski can he be a recurring narrator (yes i wrote this on rich text and fucking snorted like evry thirth seconds)

Jeremy was in the bathroom, causually having a minor anxiety attack over what to text Brooke. He decided on a shitty pun, because what better way to make friends than terrible puns? _I'm Heer_ e, He typed out, hoping she would get the joke.

"Hey! Asshole!" Someone yelled, and since there was no-one else there Jeremy assumed they were talkihg to him, and looked up. They were talking to him, thank god. Or maybe not. See Jeremy didn't particularly enjoy people talking to him, or calling him an asshole, and he especially didnt enjoy it when that persons name is Rich Goranski.

"Uh, h-hello?" He stammered, trying not to aggravate him.

"Listen kid, do you remember me freshman year?"

"Uh, did you go here freshman year?" Rich looked three seconds away from puching Jeremy in the face, but he continued.

"Of course you don't remember. Nobody does. I was invisible, a loser. And you know who else is a loser?" Rich poked him in the chest. "You." Jeremy was sure there was a much less time consuming way to call him a loser, but he didn't speak up. He just accepted it, and waited for Rich to finish.

Rich continued on talking about his shitty freshman year, and Jeremy just sort of nodded along and pretended to not be on the verge of dropping dead. Until something Rich said startled him.

 _"I was so suicidal,"_  Rich laughed and Jeremy was once again, midly concerned for Rich Goranski.

"Um, are you-" Jeremy started, but was cut off by Rich continuing his spiel about freshman year as if nothing had happened. Honestly, Jeremy didn't understand this guy. 

Then Rich revealed how he became cool.

"It's a pill, you take it and it has a supercomputer in it that will tell you how to be anything you want. You'll never make a mistake again, and you can get any girl you want." Rich winks.

"Uh, um, no thanks. I dont really care about any of that stuff. Espicially, uh, especially the last one..." Rich laughed.

"Huh. Don't worry, its got you covered for dudes too. Like I said, anything you want."

"O-oh." 

"Listen kid, bring me $600 dollars on monday. You wont regret it."

"Um, n-no thanks? I'm-Uh-No?"

"Well what if I told you-"

* * *

 Rich Goranski should not have done that. But he did anyways, because of a stupid fucking computer that would've made hkm do it anyways. Ugh. Sometimes he didn't know what was worse, obeying the squip out of his, somewhat, free will, or being powerless to stop it but knowing he wasn't contributing in any way. Either way, it was _going_ to happen, and Rich would rather be in full control of his limbs, thank you very much.

So he watched as that kid, something beginning with a J he thinks, walks out of the bathroom leaving him with a promise of $600, and a demon floppy disk in his brain. _I can hear you._  His squup taunts, but Rich ignores it for now. Is it selfish for him to want someone else to expirence this with him? It is and he knows it, but he just feels so fucking alone all the time.

He knows he's going to miss his next period now, so he abandons the thought of showing up at all. The squip doesn't mind, its one of the few things he's allowed to do. He sinks down onto the bathroom floor and cries. Its not like anyone ever comes in here anyways, except for him and that poor kid. He'll go to class next period, maybe. 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ The squip taunts as he sobs. _Crybaby, idiot._ The tears come faster and faster and he just hopes that kid will be okay. But there's no way of backing out of it now, hasn't been since he took the pill.

* * *

Jeremy rushes out of the bathroom, promising Rich his money on monday. He still had a few minutes until class started, so he checked his phone to see if Brooke had answered yet. She had.  _Um, who is this? I'm a little lohst. ;)_ He snorted, what a nerd. But then again, he started this trend of last name puns. Maybe he and Brooke could actually be like, friends or something. That would be nice. He smiled and started typing a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what rich said to jeremy???? Haha lmao itll come up later probably  
> Pls leave comments i would die for u  
> Sorry this chaoter was a short mess (haha like me). Ill have another chapter out on the weekend!!


	3. I could be the only one. (The Brooke and Jeremy Intermission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke was always Chloe's friend, that girl who follows Chloe around, it had always been Chloe, first and foremost.  
> It felt nice to just be Jeremy's friend.  
> (Or, alternatively; i project heavily onto brooke and jeremy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is gross and homophobic
> 
> This chapter is super shirt but kinda cute i rhimk, sorry for it taking so long, like half of it was deleted and then my motivation went out of the window. (also, pinkberry??? Do u want it to happen because i ship it so hard. If no one else wants it tho i can make it platonic. Richjake also could be a background thing)  
> Im projecting my saky hands onto jeremy forgive him for his typos

Brooke smiled as she read the text from Jeremy. _I'm heere_. Of course he would introduce himself like that. And of course she understood the joke, she sat next to him in math, she wasn't dense. She responded with an equally bad last name pun, giggling a little to herself. Chloe always thought puns were lame, but she also probably thought Jeremy was lame, and _Brooke_  happened to think Jeremy was pretty cool. 

"Who're you texting?" Chloe said leaning over her shoulder. Brooke snatchdd her phone away and turned it off. "Aww, you're no fun. You _always_ let me read your texts..." Chloe complained, and would've probably convinced Brooke to hand her cellphone over had the teacher not started class early. Which, okay, they were supposed to have ten minutes in between classes to get their shit together, but most teachers seemed to be under the impression they only needed five. Which they do, but its still fucking stupid.

Brooke slipped her phone in her pocket, because no matter how much gossiping she did in class, she was _not_ getting her phone taken away. The teacher droned on about one topic or another, going off on tangents far too often, but no one stopped him, seeing as the tangents were usually more entertaining than the actual curriculum. Not because the subject of the tangent was objectively any more interesting, but because the teacher was so clearly passionate about it.

Brooke's phoned itched in her pants. Oh god, what if Jeremy just misspelt here? What if he thought she was a dork? What if he didnt know her last name and she had to explain the joke? She knew he hadn't texted back yet, otherwise she would've felt it, but she needed to know if he had at least _seen_ it. 

She felt a buzzing on her leg, indicating that Jeremy had texted her back. If couldn't help to check her phone just once, right? Chloe did it all the time. She took out her phone slowly, keeping it under the desk. It would probably be easier to text openly, nobody would notice, but it made her feel safer, so whatever. She checked Jeremy's reply.

 _Hiws the gay agwnda goinf_ She laughed lightly, there were so many typos, but she could still make out what he was trying to say. 

_Pretty good, I haven't found any new recruits yet, but..._

_keep an eye oyt for any Gays_

_I will, dw._

_Ssorrt i gtg, class i strating_

_Ok, bye. Ttyl :-)_

_:)  ttyl_

Brooke laughed a little and out her phone away, nobody noticed except Chloe, who had her eyebrow raised at Brooke. _We're giing to talk about this later._  She silently said, and Brooke panicked for second before realizing that was a problem for future Brooke. Right now she could just be happy she had a friend other than Chloe. She had friends other than Chloe, of course, but the friendship always seemed to be more about Chloe than Brooke. 

She spent the rest of the period drawing in her hands and arms with her various coloured glitter gel pens, whole the teacher droned on about something she didn't particularly care about. 

When class was over, Chloe did indeed confront Brooke. "So, Brookie, who were ya texting..." She said in an almost flirtatious manner while twirling her hair. 

"Just a friend, Chloe." Brooke said with finality in her voice. Chloe, of course, wouldn't take that for an answer.

"Like a... _Boy_ friend?"

"Nope!" Brooke exclaimed, and srutted off to her next class, leaving Chloe slighty confused and a little hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was 50/50 for makinf brooke lie to chloe and say she was texting a certajn someine of the female gender. I wont give away who it was going o be, but if people want it i can still make that happen. (i figured it would make the story a mess, but this story is already a mess so,,,, if u wanna find out who it is tell me)  
> Also i just realized how fucked the dialogue between Christine and michael is in the first chapter. It used to be like two paragraohs long but i deleted most of it eo thats why its awkward i guess  
> Comment pls ull make my life worth living


	4. You give me hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has Jeremy, and Jeremy has Christine. And, maybe theres something he isn't quite telling her, but that doesnt matter that much to her, right?  
> (Or, alternatively; Jeremy and Christine are besties and this is a very self indulgent chapter sorry. Also can you tell I love Christine?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another self indulgent friendship chapter? In MY fanfiction? It's more likely than you'd think.  
> Pinkberry will happen for sure!!! Do u want richjake to happen because let me tell u, it probably will regardless but please tell me if u do.

Christine and jeremy walked home together as per usual, arms locked in comfortable silence. Though, Jeremy wasn't so comfortable, and Christine couldn't imagine why. Did it have something to with the fiasco of this morning? Did she make him uncomfortable? Did _Michael_ make him uncomfortable? Because if so she will not hesitate to rip out each of his individual hairs.  Jeremy, sensing her concern, spoke up.

The "Hey Christine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... You seem stressed, what's wrong?"

"Today has just been... Kinda crazy i guess."

"Was is the lunchroom thing? Because i swear to god i can kick Michael's ass."

"No! No, don't do that, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah the lunchroom thing was... Fine." Christine sighed, there was obviously something wrong. But she would let it go for now, Jeremy always told her everything, so he'll come around. She thinks. Probably. Definitely, no, yeah, definitely. 

They walked the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence. 

* * *

 When they arrived at Jeremy's house, Jeremy couldn't be more glad. He loved Christine, obviously, she was like, the best person in the world. It's just... he felt really bad about hiding this from her. And he also felt a little bad that he was going to spend all his bar mitzvah money on what was essentially glorified drugs. It was stupid and he knew it, he didn't need Christine to tell him that as well. 

Christine and Jeremy shared their usual goodbyes, and made plans to see each other that weekend. Despite the newfound tension, Jeremy was always excited to see Christine. Christine was, after all, his favourite person. He picked up his new book, _This Adventure Ends_ , and started reading with enthusiasm. Christine would no doubt ask him about it when she came over that weekend, and he would be glad to have something to talk about so he doesn't tell her about all the stupid things he's going to do by accident.

Which, okay, he isn't used to, because he's used to sharing everything with Christine, even clothes on some occasions. _Some_ occasions. The point is, the only time they kept a secret from each other was in fourth grade, when Christine got pushed off the swing set and scraped her knee. She didn't tell him she was bleeding because she wanted to keep playing with him, btu once he discovered she was bleeding he went inside with her to get a band-aid. 

They were like siblings, of course they had their spats, but Christine was still the one he came to whenever he was hurt, and Jeremy was still the one Christine called to bring her tissues when she cried over plays. 

He flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. There were those stupid glow in the dark stars he had begged his dad for when he was five, but never got around to putting up. Until three years later, when Christine saw the package of stars amongst his other forgotton possisions in his closet, and insisted they put them up. (" _They're so pretty Jeremy, here, I'll help you!")_

Man, Christine was fucking awesome. If he was straight, he'd probably have preposed her by now. Even if he was gay, he lowkey would not object to marrying Christine like, platonically. He was kinda hoping he could marry Michael Mell though, but he knew it would never happen. Ever. God, he was fucked.

* * *

 Christine was currently rifling through Jeremy's closet, criticizing him for his old ass clothes. "Honestly Jeremy, you've had this since sixth grade!" She was throwing various articles of clothing, some of which Jeremy didn't even realize he still owned, whilst complaining loudly. In the middle of a rant about some old jeans he refused to throw out, she suddenly turned around wwith a look of glee on her face that made Jeremy slightly nervous.

"Jeremy, I have an idea..." She clapped her hand a little with excitement. He was considerably more nervous now.

"Which is?" He asked, prompting her to continue.

"Let's go to the mall!" She exclaimed rather loudly. 

"Let's _not_ go to the mall."

"Oh come on Jeremy, please?" She looked at him pleadingly, he sighed. She was going to get him to come one way or another. The things he did for his best friend...

"Fine, but only if you buy me chili fries." He complied.

"Deal! Come on Jeremy, let's go!" He let her drag him into her car, still dressed in a ratty sweatshirt and old, worn down jeans he probably should've thrown out a year ago. God, he hoped Michael wouldn't be there or he would literally die.

They spent the car ride listening to old pop songs that Jeremy groaned about, yet sang along to anyways.

When they arrived at the mall, Christine dragged him around to various shops, claiming that he needed to buy half the entire mall. Or at least, that's what it felt like. He managed to calm her down a bit, but he still left each store with at least two more articles of clothing than when he entered. It was kIndia fun, he barely had a mental breakdown, but Jeremy wasn't going to let Christine get away with this without buying him his chili fries.

They went to the food court, and Christine did indeed buy him chili fries. Jeremy totally paid for her slushie though, and that was so not the deal. Christine suddenly announced she had to do some 'personal' shopping and that she would be back in twenty minutes and left Jeremy stranded with like, ten bags of clothes.

He soon realized why Christine left him alone. Right there, in the direction she had been looking at, was _Michael Mell._  Suddenly he was all too aware of his outfit, and hey, maybe it's for the best Christine took him shopping, because there were parts of the sweater that were so frayed he doubted they even counted as fabric anymore and were more like a mess of a few strings, and there were paint stains on his jeans from art class. Worst of all, all of his clothing was covered in pen marks. Some were doodles of trees or clouds or hearts, and some were words. He prayed to god that Michael didn't see the place on the inside of his calf adorned with a small heart that said "Michael" in it. He'd be regarded as a creep for sure.

 _Oh lord._ Michael was making his was towards him with a friendly smile on his face that, had Jeremy not been sitting down, would've made his knees buckle. Suddenly the mall was a very, very bad idea and Jeremy didn't care that all his clothes were outdated. He deserved a lot more than chili fries.

"Hey." Michael waved a little. His voice was steady and smooth and going to give Jeremy a heart attack.

"Oh, Uh, H-Hey." He smiled a little, and Michael took that as an invitation to sit down at the table. It most definitely was not an invitation p, but who was Jeremy to complain?

"So, where'd your friend go?" 

"S-She said she'll be back in twenty minutes, but h-honestly it's probably going to be more like thirty. She can get... d-distracted."

"Oh, so youre just gonna wait here?" 

"I mean, yeah." _Great, now he thinks you're a loser with no friends, which you **are,** but you don't want him to know that._

"Since you said she won't be back for a while, d'you wanna come with me? It won't be anything particular special, but it sure beats the fuck out of sitting alone for half an hour." Dear god, Jeremy really _was_ gonna die.

"I-I mean, y-yeah sure, sounds f-fun." He stuttered out.

"Cool, but I haven't even told you what I'm doing yet." Michael laughed. _Oh great now he thinks you're clingy and creepy and stupid and you've ruined everything. Not that there was anything to ruin in the first place, well, there was because he approached you and tried to be nice and now you're creeping him out and-_ "I like your enthusiasm though, and will now avoid telling you where we're going to prevent you thinking I'm a nerd before we know eachother's names. I'm Michael."

"O-oh, right, I'm Jeremy."

"Follow me, dude." Michael grabbed his wrist and tugged him through the mall.

"S-So where a-are we going anyways?" _You idiot he just said he didnt want to tell you, god you're such an insufferable ass-_

"Fuck, I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Michael laughed and it made Jeremy's legs feel like jelly. "Spencers gifts."

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN U CAN PRY CHRISTINE AND JEREMY FROM MY COLD, DEAD HANDS (also Michael is afraid of dogs and Jeremy will laugh at him for it, but Jeremy is afraid of cats and most other animals)  
> Comment please! Hmu on tumblr @gay-to-heaven or on ig @radical.jeremy. (im also mod jeremy on @two.player.gayme._ (thats the acc i use for mostly just puctures if my plants so,,,,))  
> 


	5. I can make your day go from sun to rainbow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has got to stop dragging cute boys around to his nerd spots. At least Jeremy seems to enjoy it?  
> (Or, Alternatively; Michael and Jeremy are both nerds, Michael is scared of Christine, and Brooke is the best.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST MICHAEL CHAPTER WOOOOOOOOO  
> Listen i had way too much fun with michael pov someone pls stop me  
> Michael is lowkey t e r r i f i e d of Christine shes like an agressive mom

Finally, the cute boy's intimidating friend (Christine) had left. Michael had noticed "The Cute Boy" as he was now dubbed as soon as he sat down, but he had been too afraid to confront him, seeing as Christine, objectively tiny as she was, could and would probably rip Michael's head off if he so much as looked at Cute Boy the wrong way. Goddamn cute boys and their intimidating best friends. 

Christine was gone now, but it didn't help that she had stared him straight in the eyes as she left. That was probably a threat. Definitely a threat. But cute boys won't ask themselves out, so Michael decided to walk over there anyways.

"Hey." _Really Mell? That's the best you can come up with?_ He chided himself, but Cute Boy didn't seem deterred by it, so that was a plus.

"O-Oh, uh H-Hey?" Cute Boy said it as if it were a question, and honestly, it probably was. But he smiled a little, so he must not have been too weirded out. And sweet jesus if that tiny, hesitant smile wasn't the cutest thing Michael had seen all day. He sat down, because he wasn't going anywhere, and didn't plan on ever stopping this conversation. Except-

Oh fuck. 

He had a hook up at Spencer's gifts in like, five minutes. But he would much rather hook up with this guy... Kidding! Kidding, he would like to have a longnand meaningful relationship with this guy. Oh god, Christine was probably listening in on his thoughts and shopping for the nicest murder weapon! God, he hoped she picked something with sparkles... _Not the time, Mell!_ Now was not the time to ponder his probably glitter involved death, he was supposed to be dealing with the problem at hand.

Now, possibly the hardest decision he had ever made in his life. Cute boy, or Crystal Pepsi? Cute boy, or literally just expired soda? Boy with murderous friend, or Crystal Pepsi? Fuck. Not to be dramatic, but why must life come with such great sacrifices?

He had an idea. It was stupid and he would probably end up chasing the boy away, but whatever. He's gotra make sure Christine won't come back first though. He's like, only a little scared of her.

"So, where'd your friend go?" 

"S-She said she'll be back in twenty minutes, but h-honestly it's probably going to be more like thirty. She can get... d-distracted." _Nice_.

"Oh, so you're just gonna wait here?" _Please say yes._

"I mean, yeah." Well, it's now or never. No turning back now. Well, he could turn back and just drop the subject but he didn't really want to and let's not think about that.

"Since you said she won't be back for a while, d'you wanna come with me? It won't be anything particular special, but it sure beats the fuck out of sitting alone for half an hour." Did he word that wrong? He probably worded that wrong. But no time to wallow, he's just gotta clear his brain of his doubts and move ahead. 

"I-I mean, y-yeah sure, sounds f-fun." 

"Cool, but I haven't even told you what I'm doing yet." Michael laughed, this kid was too cute. "I like your enthusiasm though, and will now avoid telling you where we're going to prevent you thinking I'm a nerd before we know each other's names. I'm Michael." 

"O-oh, right, I'm Jeremy." A cute name for a cute boy, cool.

"Follow me, dude." Michael grabbed Cut- _Jeremy's_  wrist and tugged him through the mall.

"S-So where a-are we going anyways?"

"Fuck, I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Michael interally sighed. "Spencers gifts."

"What?" _So much for him not thinking you're a nerd._

"In about five minutes, I gotta pick up some Pepsi from the backroom."

"Don't they sell like, k-keychains and stuff?" 

"Yeah, but I know a guy."

"D-Doesn't that seem a little, uh, a little s-sketchy? I m-mean can't you just get Pepsi from, uh, from w-walmart?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that? Also, this isn't just _any_ pepsi, this is _Crystal Pepsi._ "

"I-I, uh, I've never heard of that." How could Michael date someone who didn't know what Crystal Pepsi was? He was frankly appalled, but he tried his best to explain it without sounding like a total loser.

"Its like normal Pepsi, but it's clear." Jeremy's mouth created a small _o_ shape, indicating he recognized it after all. Thank god, as cute as he was, Michael was _not_ gonna settle for somebody who knew nothing about Crystal Pepsi.

"B-But, uh, wasn't that discontinued in the 90's or, um, s-something?"

"That's why it's so cool!" Michael exclaimed, he was really, really passionate about his 90's/80's shit.

"A-Aren't you concerned about, uh, It being like, expired or something? Because I read somewhere that plastic water bottles expire and the chemicals from the plastic leak into the water o-or s-something." The last sentence was spoken quickly and quietly, like Jeremy didn't want him to hear it. 

"Chill. I'm pretty sure it's fine if you don't open it dude. But if I die, at least I died doing what I loved most."

"Drinking e-expired soda?" Jeremy questioned, and Michael nodded solemnly.

"Drinking expired soda." He confirmed making sure to sound just serious enough to make Jeremy laugh. Jeremy giggled, and it was actually the cutest thing. God, he was turning into a Jeremy whatever-his-last-name-is fangirl.

Jeremy followed Michael to Spencer's Gifts, Michael occasionally having to touch his wrist to keep him from getting lost in the crowd. By the time they got there, Michael was _definitely_ having doubts. Oh well, what can you do? (You can end conversations like a normal person and maybe get the cute boy's number... But it was too late for any of that. Michael would just have to deal with it, and try to get his number later.) 

Michael held the door open for Jeremy, and Jeremy blushed a little, but tried not to let Michael see. That was cute. The store was manned by a gangly looking teenager with a face covered in acne. As predicted, they did indeed sell "keychains and stuff", but they also sold buttons and patches. Michael would occasioanlly buy one to add to his sweater. He walked up to the teenager currently running the shop and tapped him onthe shoulder. He looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Michael! I presume you're here for the Pepsi?" Michael nodded. "It's in the backroom." Michael handed him three twenty dollar bills, and made his way to the backroom, Jeremy in tow. 

"This kinda feels like a drug deal." Jeremy whispered. Michael laughed, not unkindly.

"It does, a little. You get used to it though." He shrugged. Michael picked up the case of Crystal Pepsi and they headed out.

Just as they were exiting the store, they saw Brooke Lohst and Chloe Valentine. Michael didn't really think to much of it, they were here almost every weekend, but Broke noticed them. She dragged Chloe over to were they were standing.

"Hiya Jeremy!" Jeremy looked surprised, but not in a bad way.

"H-Hey Brooke..." He trailed off. 

"Chloe, this is Jeremy and..." Brooke was obviously looking for his name.

"Michael." He supplied.

"You shop _here_?" Chloe pointed to Spencer's Gifts, judgement obvious in her voice.

"Chloe please don't be rude." Brooke pleaded, but Chloe only rolled her eyes. Brooke's face lit up suddenly. "Hey! Do you guys wanna get frozen yogurt with us?!" She asked enthusiastically, and Jeremy and Michael had no choice but to agree.

Three minutes later all four of them were sitting in the middle of a pinkberry, Brooke and Jeremy making conversation while Michael and Chloe awkwardly picked at their frozen yogurt. After a while, Brooke and Jeremy seemed to run out of things to talk about, and all four of them were reduced to awkward silences and a few feeble attempts at conversation. Soon, to the relief of them all, Jeremy's phone buzzed. He pulled it out anow spent a while typing out a reply.

"Hey, uh, Christine is looking for me, so I should probably head back." Michael took this as an opportunity to excuse himself as well. 

"I should go with him, if he doesn't get back in one piece I'm worried Christine will murder me." He laugh, albeit awkwardly. Brooke and Chloe (but mostly Brooke) said their goodbyes. Jeremy and Michael threw away their frozen yogurt and Michael was once again leading Jeremy through the mall by his wrist.

Sooner than later they were back at the food court, and Christine was visible, waiting at a table for Jeremy, holding a few shopping bags in her hands. The rest were placed on the table and chairs. 

"I hope she doesn't expect me to carry all that." Jeremy whispered and Michael snorted. 

"Hey, can I have your number?" He asked suddenly. Jeremy blushed but complied, taking Michael's phone when it was offered to him and entering his number. They said their goodbyes and Jeremy walked over to where Christine was standing while Michael tried hard not to scream.

If Michael spent the rest of the weekend drinking copious amounts of Crystal Pepsi and texting Jeremy, no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Rich pov!!!  
> This was a little dialogue heavy but what can u do  
> hmu on tumblr @gay-to-heaven  
> Also i looked it up and thats actually cheap for an unopened case of crytal pepsi so...  
> Comment u cowards


	6. (Not) In it for the money.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich Gornaski steals 400$ computers.  
> (Or, Alternatively; Thats the Plot My Dudes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was thinking, how did rich even get all thise squips??????? Heres an answer.

Richard Goranski may be a bully, an asshole, and a liar, but he is not a thief. Until now. Because now he is a thief, and he doesn't know how to feel about it.

What is he stealing, exactly? Well, he's stealing Jeremy Heere’s somewhat pretty ok life, and he's stealing popularity from people who are nice and talented and smart, and who actually deserve it. And who didn't fucking swallow a quantum computer in the form of a tic tac to cheat their way into people liking them.

But, those things aside, he literally just fucking stole 400$ computers from a Payless shoe store. Took a handful of them from where the SQUIP told him they were hidden, in a women's running shoes box, and stuffed them under the wrapping paper of a pair of converse, trying the converse on and pretending he was actually interested in the shoes.

He paid the stock boy, who had a seemingly permanent scowl on his face for the shoes. And just the shoes. He exited without an issue, except for bumping into Jenna Rolan. Which wasn't his fault, she was the one texting and walking.

He didn't wonder what she was texting about, he'd heard about it on Monday, at the latest.

Pretending to not be a thief is hard, he quickly realized. Every time he would pass a security guard he would get nervous, and for no real reason. There was no way anyone could ever find out about this. Even if they noticed his _incredibly_ suspicious demeanor, nobody could prove he'd stolen anything. He even kept the receipt for the shoes, just in case.

With every nervous thought the SQUIP appeared in the corner of his eye, berating him for things he couldn't control _. ("Stop looking so suspicious, dumbass.")_

So yeah, he was extremly paranoid. But who could blame him? Stealing something like this could mean a lot of jail time, and even though he was sure the SQUIP could con him out of it (" _I sure_ _could_."), he really didn't want to commit any more crimes, ever. He doesn't think he could handle the emotional pressure.

But hey, maybe he could get used to it. He doesn't plan on it but, y'know, just in case. 

That was a joke, probably. For the most part. He's going to move on now.

The next two days passed in a blur, him pushing the subject to the back of his mind. None of it felt quite real, until Monday, when he was stood at his locker, shoving the shoebox to the top. (That was a mistake, but he'll leave it be for now.)

Classes past quickly, and filled with more nervous energy than was typical for Rich. Although, this time it was actually _nervous_ energy, and not just Rich being unable to sit still for One Goddamn Second _. "Everyone's looking at you Rich. Stop it."_ The SQUIP's endlessly grating voice said into his ear whenever he found himself letting out the energy by way of shaking his leg, or tapping his hands on the desk.

"Shut up." He muttered aloud once, loud enough for only Jake to hear. Jake looked at him sideways, but quickly moved on.

 _"Idiot, you can't go around ruining the most important "friendship"_ _you have in the entire school."_ The SQUIP hissed.

 And everything was kind of manageable, until play rehearsal. Jake had somehow managed to convince him and the girls to join, something about a girl. Again. Rich was absolutely done for. Especially considering Jeremy Heere was in play rehearsal. 

God, could he be anymore fucked? 

When they walked in, clearly late, he caught Jeremy's eye. There was really no getting out of this, huh?

Mr Reyes introduced himself, and he and Jake pounded their chests in solidarity at mention of his job at hobby lobby.

It was short, not even a proper rehearsal, just casting. Jeremy and theatre girl were clearly going to get leads, and Mr Reyes would probably just shove him and the other "popular people" off to the side, just so they could be included, but not ruin the entire performance. Then again, Rich didn't know what play they were even _doing_ yet _._ Well, for now.

Mr Reyes made them all sit down as he told him what play they were doing. 

"Ever since I started working here, I've dreamed of directing you children, well not you specifically, in a performance of a midsummer nights dream."

"Yes!!" A small girl in a black dress screamed, Rich guessed that was the girl Jake had mentioned. He already didn't like her. Jeremy smiled widely, but was not quite as vocal in his appreciation.

"Please let me finish," Mr Reyes was clearly irritated by her outburst. "And today, that dream dies." 

"What?!" The girl was standing on her chair now, looking about ready to protest. Jeremy looked vastly uncomfortable, and Rich couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

" _Please,_  just let me finish." Mr Reyes pinched the bridge of his nose and then continued with false enthusiasm. "And is reborn! Just, slightly altered." Mr Reyes explained the plot, and also the budget cuts that led him to make these changes. The girl wasn't quite finished with her outbursts, yelling something about disrespecting the work of Shakespeare to which Mr Reyes responded, "The man is dead, let it go." Before leaving for his hot pocket break.

The girl was still visibly angry, but was calmed down slightly by Jeremy rubbing her back and whispering something that only she could hear. Jake, encouraged by this newfound calmness, approached her. They seemed to get wrapped up in conversation pretty easily, and soon he was approached by Jeremy.

A look of expectancy from Jeremy, and then Rich sighed angrily and led Jeremy to his locker. He reached up and-

Oh fuck. He couldn't reach it. Goddammit, why did he have to be so fucking short? This was embarrassing. 

"Hey dude, could you, uh." 

"Sure." Jeremy half smiled, freeing Rich from his eternal embarrassment. ANever then they exchanged a pill for a stack of money, and Rich let him go with a final statement. 

"You activate it by drinking regular Mountain Dew. But the only way to get rid of it is-" 

"Yo Rich what're you doing?" Jake yelled at him from down the hall. "We're all going to Denny's, come on!"

Rich looked at Jeremy one last time before following Jake to his car. 

As Jake talked about how great theatre girl was and the girls half-ignored him by way of texting eachother, Rich felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It was probably just the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long!!! I had a serious case of writers block and rewrote this a total of seven times before i was happy with it.  
> Please commen t i act scream when people comment  
> Hmu @gay-to-heaven on tumnlr or @radical.brooke_ on Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> heyo kiddos weed socks aren't cool  
> HMU on my tumnlr @gay-to-heaven  
> A lot of this will not be ccanon cimpliant because of the switched roles and a lotmof what happens in the first chaoter  
> Comment pls ill love u forever


End file.
